jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay's New Wheels/Transcript
Note: "WD" = wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of the hangar area at Tarrytown Airport during the day. Jay Jay taxis out of the kids' hangar, Tracy comes out behind.) Jay Jay: Ready, guys? Follow me. Tracy: Here we come! (The blue leader hops into the air briefly, his follower following suit. As they proceed forward, Snuffy comes out of the hangar and joins them; one by one, the three planes hop in a line over to the main hangar.) Narrator: There's nothing the little planes of Tarrytown enjoyed more than a rousing game of Follow the Leader. And that's just what Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy were up to on this fine summer day. (Close-up of the trio; one by one, they stop hopping in front of the hangar entrance.) Jay Jay: Hey, you guys are really good at Follow the Leader. (Close-up.) Okay, here's a hard one. Do exactly what I do. Here goes! (Grunting, he stands on one wheel; cut to the other two.) Tracy: Okay! (She and Snuffy follow suit; Snuffy loses balance.) Snuffy: Whoops! (stammering) I can't do that one. Jay Jay: Watch this, guys! (He taxis in a circle.) Wheeeeeeeee! Tracy: You're so good on your wheels, Jay Jay! (The jet plane gets back down on both wheels as she finishes; cut to she and Snuffy.) Snuffy: Yeah. You can do stuff on the ground that we can't even do in the air. Jay Jay: Aww, gee, you guys, it's nothin'. But I couldn't do it without my super-duper wheels! (He turns from side to side as he finishes, only to hear the beep of the observation tower's loudspeaker. In an instant, he gets his eyes turned in the direction of it.) Brenda: (on speaker) Attention, all planes. Attention, all planes. Please report to Brenda Blue's workshop for brand new wheels. Jay Jay: Huh? Brenda: (on speaker) I said, for brand new wheels. Tracy: New wheels! (jumps in place) Yahoo! Snuffy: New wheels! (does the same) Yahoo! Tracy: That's really good, Snuffy. But I'm not the leader, so you don't have to do what I do. I'm just excited about getting new wheels! Snuffy: Uh...oh. but that's okay, Tracy. I'm excited, too! Tracy: Are you coming, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (shaking his head, sarcastically) Nah. I'll go...in a few minutes. I...I have to practice if I'm gonna keep being really good at Follow the Leader. Tracy: Okay, see ya later! (She and Snuffy taxi into the hangar.) Narrator: Tracy and Snuffy left to get brand new wheels— (Cut to Jay Jay on the end of this; he eyes his wheels with deep concern.) —but not Jay Jay, he wasn't so sure. Jay Jay: (grumpy tone) Who needs new wheels? (normal) I like the wheels I have now. We've been together for a long, long time. Mellow, upbeat organ/bass melody with bongos/tambourine, leisurely 4 (D major) Sliding woodwinds after every three bass drum beats, modulating upward on the third Jay Jay: Right guys? You are so comfy— (He spins around.) —and you fit just right. We make a great team. Bongos out, drums/marimba in (G major) Stoptime on every fourth line, accompanied by four flute notes (Long shot; Jay Jay taxis forward.) Jay Jay: What's this talk of changing and growing Throwing parts away that aren't mine? (He turns around once.) If there's wear and tear— (spoken) —it's not showing Look at me, I'm fine Flute in (He taxis up to the runway and spins around.) Jay Jay: Yesterday, my wheels got a workout Never once did I get a sign (He settles into takeoff position; a zoom down the runway, and the jet plane rises off the tarmac.) I flipped and dipped and bounced on the runway Look at me, I'm fine Flute out, strings in Flute seeks back in on third line (In the sky, Jay Jay hovers into view from a long distance, then gradually comes forward.) Jay Jay: How can I think of changing my tires? Look at all the places we've been The takeoffs, the landings, they're so understanding More than rubber, these tires are friends Drums/marimba/flute out, bongos in (D major) Same instrument style as start, with backing strings (He floats upward o.s.; dissolve to a view of him from the opposite angle as he rises into view.) Jay Jay: Look at me, I'm fine (He floats to the opposite side.) Look at me, I'm fine (Now he rises upward further.) Look at me, I'm fine I'm Fine I'm Fine Last word is shouted; bongos out, drums/marimba/flute in, lively feel (G major) (He spirals upward as he hits the last word; in a long shot, he does a pair of loop-de-loops.) Jay Jay: Woohoo! (chuckles) Look at me, Brenda! I'm fine! (He floats toward the camera.) Jay Jay: Look at me, I'm fine Let the rest of my fellow fliers Take their rightful places in line I don't feel the need to retire Look at me, and what do you see? Oh, look at me, I'm fine (spoken) I'm fine Song ends in time with last word (He flies upward out of frame as he finishes; at the same time, the view bow wipes to the inside of the main hangar as Tracy and Snuffy come into view. Each wears a pair of new wheels, which are identical to their old ones, and they eye them with excitement.) Narrator: Meanwhile, Tracy and Snuffy have already gotten their new wheels from Brenda Blue. (They exit; cut to outside the hangar as they gather onto the road.) Narrator: And they can't wait to try them out. Tracy: Look at that, Snuffy! Now, we have brand new wheels! Snuffy: Neat-o! Tracy: But...where's Jay Jay? He said he'd be here in a minute, but that was a while ago. Snuffy: Uh...he might still be practicing being the leader. Tracy: If we see him, we have to tell him he needs to get new wheels. Brenda's worried that his old ones might be worn out—when they get worn out, they aren't safe anymore. Snuffy: Okay, Tracy. Tracy: Now, let's go try out our new wheels! (Snuffy nods; she turns around and taxis slowly forward.) Wheeeeeeeeee!!! Snuffy: (does the same) Yippeeeeeeeeee!!! (Dissolve to an underview of the sky; both the jet plane and Skywriter float slowly upward into view.) Tracy: My new wheels feel great! Snuffy: (chuckles) The wind tickles my new wheels. (chuckles more) (They swoop o.s.; dissolve to the runway. One by one, each flyer descends from the air and lands on the stretch.) Tracy: I can stop even better than before! Snuffy: Me too! Let's go find Jay Jay and show him what we can do now! (After both planes have backed o.s., the view dissolves to outside the main hangar. As the narrator speaks, Jay Jay taxis into view; he has returned from his flight from earlier. Tracy and Snuffy follow up behind.) Narrator: They found Jay Jay, but he still wasn't ready to tell them that he didn't want new wheels. (Close-up of the trio on the end of this; they stop outside the kids' hangar one by one.) Jay Jay: Oh, I'll get my new wheels later. Right now— (Close-up.) —let's play another game of Follow the Leader. (Cut to the other two.) Snuffy: Okay! Now that I've got the best wheels I've ever had, I can be the leader. See if you can do this! (He stands on one wheel; in a wide shot, he hops slightly to the left onto the other, and vice versa. Tracy copies his actions.) Tracy: I certainly can with my new wheels! Jay Jay: So can I! (The blue jet plane stands on one wheel and attempts to copy the move, but instead, he skids a little and flips into the air.) Jay Jay: Whoaaaa!!! (He crashes o.s. and grunts; he slowly goes back to his original position.) Jay Jay: (between pants) No problem... (chuckles weakly) ...just a little hitch. Uh, go ahead, Snuffy. Snuffy: In my new wheels, I can even do your favorite trick, Jay Jay! (He stands on one wheel and taxis o.s.) Wheeeeeee! Tracy: Me too! (does the same) Wheeeeeee! Jay Jay: Aww, Snuffy, that's too easy. I know this one like the back of my wing. (starts to stand on one wheel) Watch this. (He gets himself onto full weight of the wheel he's standing on, and proceeds to taxi in a circle, like he did earlier.) Jay Jay: Wheeeeeee... (His comment immediately gives way to screaming as he suddenly skids again and flips upside down into the air, before thudding hard on the ground, accompanied by a grunt. The other two taxi over to him.) Tracy: Are you okay, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (panting) Uh...why don't you two go ahead, uh...without me? I'm gonna take a...little rest. Tracy: Okay, Jay Jay. (as she and Snuffy leave) Come on, Snuffy, it's my turn to be the leader. (After she finishes, the jet plane wobbles a little and flips himself back onto the ground right-side up, and vigorously shakes his head before taxiing slowly to the kids' hangar.) Narrator: Jay Jay didn't really need rest. (Dissolve to a close-up of Jay Jay standing just outside the hangar, wings wilted and a big frown on his face.) Narrator: The truth was, he started to worry that he waited too long to get new wheels, and now couldn't play Follow the Leader as well as Tracy and Snuffy. (The sad jet plane slinks forward on the end of this, and he eyes his wheels with visible worry.) Jay Jay: (groaning) What's the matter with me? What's wrong with you, little wheels? Narrator: Fortunately for him— (Brenda walks up to him.) —who should show up just then, but Brenda Blue. Brenda: Hi, Jay Jay. (pauses) Hey, why the sad face? Jay Jay: (dejectedly) Hi, Brenda. (Close-up.) I used to be really good at Follow the Leader, but now, I'm not, and I don't know why! (Widen to frame Brenda.) Brenda: Come back to my workshop. I have a hunch I know why. Then, within a jiff, we can fix things quickly, and get you right back into the game. Come on! (She walks off, Jay Jay following slowly behind. Wipe to inside the main hangar at Brenda's workshop; she is kneeling down and inspecting one of Jay Jay's wheels.) Brenda: Hmm...yup, Jay Jay, just as I suspected. Your old wheels are worn out— (stands up) —you need new wheels, right away. Jay Jay: But Brenda, I really, really don't wanna take off my old wheels. I like these guys. I think they make me really fast. (Close-up.) Besides, we've been through a lot together, my wheels and I. (The view wavering dissolves to a moment from "Wing Wigglin'": Jay Jay, Big Jake, Tracy and Snuffy doing their excercises. Big Jake and Snuffy lean in place, Tracy turns side to side, and Jay Jay flaps his wings and leans back and fourth, this he calls "Wing Wiggling".) Jay Jay: (voiceover) We've gone camping together. (Close-up of Jay Jay, singing the "Wing Wigglin'" song as he exercises, then dissolve to a moment in "Catch the Buzz": Herky, a buzzing in his head, is attempting to land on Jay Jay and Tracy's wings.) Jay Jay: (voiceover) We've had all kinds of fun adventures with Tracy, Snuffy and Herky... (Herky lands on their wings, and they rise upward; dissolve to Jay Jay and Snuffy landing on the runway during the events of "Picture Day".) Jay Jay: (voiceover) And no matter what, these wheels have always brought me home safe and sound. (WD back to Jay Jay in the present day on the end of this; as he continues, he looks down at his wheels with lust.) Jay Jay: Well, Brenda, if I don't have these wheels— (Widen to frame Brenda.) —I just won't feel right. Brenda: I understand, Jay Jay. I used to feel the same way...about these. (She kneels down and takes something from her toolbox as she speaks; on "these," she holds up a pair of sneakers similar to the ones she has on now. Jay Jay eyes them wonderingly.) Jay Jay: What are those? (Close-up of Brenda.) Brenda: My super-duper sneakers. (sighs) I loved 'em. They were the best sneakers I ever wore here at Tarrytown airport. Just think of it. (WD to a moment in "Catch the Buzz": Big Jake, buzzing in head, is flying out of control as he prepares for landing. Brenda, having donned her hat and headset, rushes up to the runway to signal Big Jake; he spins past her.) Brenda: (voiceover) When you guys needed my help fast— (Big Jake crashes into a tree.) —these sneakers got me to you in record time. (Brenda rushes up to Big Jake as he regains conciousness; WD back to Brenda in the hangar.) Brenda: That's how they got really worn out. (Widen to frame Jay Jay.) The important thing to remember is, old wheels and old sneakers aren't the safest things to wear. (She gestures to Jay Jay's wheels and holds up her sneakers as she mentions them, Jay Jay eyeing his wheels briefly on the first.) Brenda: As soon as they start to go bad, wheels and sneakers can make you slide when you least expect it. If those wheels get any more wear on 'em, they might not stop you next time. (She puts her sneakers away.) Jay Jay: But— Brenda: Look, Jay Jay. Just imagine what might happen— (Close-up of Jay Jay.) —if you couldn't stop when you were landing. (Two blue-violet eyes flick themselves downward at the worn-out tires; WD to a stretch of the sky as Jay Jay swoops into view at a long distance and comes slowly forward.) Brenda: (voiceover) Think of it. One minute, you're soaring through the skies at top speed without a care in the world. (He swoops o.s.; cut to the runway as Jay Jay descends onto it.) Brenda: (voiceover) Then, you're coming in for an incredible landing. You touch down, and start to zoom down the runway toward the hangar— (He reaches Old Oscar's barn; the moment he turns, he begins to skid uncontrollably down the road to the hangar.) Brenda: (voiceover) —But then, these worn-out wheels can't stop you! Jay Jay: Uh-oh! I-I'm gonna run right into the hangar! (He does just that.) Whoaaaaaaa!!! (Just before impact, the view WDs back to Jay Jay in the present, slightly freaked out at this possible event that may happen in the future if he doesn't think right.) Jay Jay: Wow. I never thought of that. (Widen to frame Brenda.) If I couldn't stop, I might've had a bad accident. But— (Close-up.) —I suppose if I got new wheels, that wouldn't happen. (Cut to Brenda, shaking her head.) Brenda: Nope. (Wide shot.) Jay Jay: (firmly) Okay. I guess...I'm ready for my new wheels, then, Brenda. You were right all along. (Suddenly dejected) But you know, I still love my old wheels a lot, and I always will. Brenda: Hmm...maybe you can keep them around, just like I keep my old sneakers. (She closes her toolbox.) Jay Jay: I can? But how? (Close-up of Brenda.) Brenda: Well... (Wipe to the interior of the kids' hangar where Tracy and Snuffy are waiting. Jay Jay zips over to them, now wearing a pair of new wheels.) Jay Jay: Hey, guys! Whaddya think? (He turns from side to side.) Tracy: Cool, new wheels, Jay Jay! Snuffy: Yeah, they're nice! Jay Jay: Well, I'm glad I have new wheels, now, 'cause I have to be safe. But I'll always love my old wheels, too. (He turns his head to one side; cut to frame the window next to him. Two worn out wheels stand perched on its sills; he looks up at them.) Jay Jay: And now that Brenda's done this to them, they can always be with me. Hey there, little wheel buddies! You guys were great, but the important thing is, now I'm safe. Sure I'll miss my old wheels— (He turns back to the others.) —but I have a feeling my new wheels and I will have lots of fun times together. Tracy: (giggling) You're right, Jay Jay. Think of all the new adventures we're gonna have! Snuffy: I can't wait to get started! (His propeller starts spinning on the end of this.) Same instrument style/tempo as the intro of Jay Jay's wheel hesitant song, with backing strings (D major) Jay Jay: Alright, you guys, I think it's time for us to play the best game of Follow the Leader, ever. (He taxis out as he finishes; one by one, the other two exit in time with their lines.) Tracy: Yeah, whoo! Snuffy: Let's go! Bongos out, drums/marimba/flute in (G major) (Dissolve to outside the main hangar; Jay Jay taxis into view on one wheel.) Jay Jay: Look what comes with changing and growing (He gets down; Tracy and Snuffy follow behind, doing the same.) Tracy, Snuffy: Sure was how your new tires shine (Brenda crosses over to Jay Jay, and Tracy hops from one wheel to another.) Jay Jay: I was so afraid to let go Brenda: (spoken) But look at you (singing) And how you came through Jay Jay: Yeah, look at me, I'm fine (spoken) I'm fine Song ends in time with last word (He jumps up slightly as he hits the last word, and Tracy and Snuffy give him pleased smiles.) 'Narrator: '''So, that's how Jay Jay got his new wheels. ''(Close-up of him, eyeing his wheels with confidence.) And he learned that even though you like something— (Wide shot, one by one, each plane exits as Brenda waves.) it's good to give it up, that way he could stay safe. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts